Letters
by kaking95
Summary: A compilation of letters between two confused, but determined demigods. Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Letters from Annabeth to Percy, and vis versa. Starts pre-Lost Hero, but will eventually stream into Heroes of Olympus series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, of course**

* * *

Dear Percy,

I'm lost. Actually, you're lost, but without you I'm lost. That sounds stupid, I know. Rachel said I should write a letter to you, so I can express what I'm "feeling". You know how Rachel is. I wonder where you are. I wonder what you're doing. Probably nothing good, right? I don't expect any better from you. I hope you're okay. I would feel it if you weren't, I know I would. You and Grover may have your empathy link, but we are linked by something intangible that I can't really place, but I know it's there. Gods, how cheesy. You would be laughing right now if you were to actually read this. How can this be happening? We're finally together after five whole years and you decide to disappear! Or should I say the gods decided to make you disappear? Chiron tells me not to think like this, but I know it's true. They have some selfish motive and they're using you to achieve their goals. I know I shouldn't think that way, that the gods don't care about us and they just use us to do their bidding. That's the thinking that caused Luke's death. But it's just so unfair! I know you're the great hero, Seaweed Brain, but you're _my_ great hero. You saved the world, so why aren't we having our happy ending? We are going to have it, though. I'm going to find you, no matter what it takes.

I miss you,

Annabeth

P.S. When I get you back, you are never allowed to read this

* * *

Dear Annabeth,

I'm not sure I know exactly who you are. Then again, I don't exactly know who I am either. What a weird feeling. Anyway. I may not know who you are, but I know you're important. Whenever I'm not running for my life and I have a chance to think, I think about you. At first, I just remembered your name, but I'm slowly starting to remember your appearance, your personality, our history. It's still very fuzzy, but I'm trying. I'm writing this letter in the hopes that maybe it will stir more of my memories of you. Maybe if I tried listing all the things I remember about you right now it would help me remember more. I know you have piecing gray eyes. You wear the same necklace of beads I wear; only yours is filled with a few more than mine. I'm still trying to decipher what those beads mean. You want to be an architect. It's weird that that's something I remember, because I have a feeling my eyes glazed over whenever you talked about it. I remember a volcano. I don't know what happened there, but it must've been important. Recently, I've been picturing a bridge and a blond boy, but I get a bad feeling when I think about it. I think something bad happened to you there, but I can't be sure. I hate not being sure; I hate not knowing anything! Not knowing who I am, why I'm being chased by monsters, why this is happening to me! The only thing that comforts me is that I have you in my memories; that I have you in a life that I am determined to get back.

Thinking of you,

Percy

P.S. Why do I keep picturing a blue cupcake?


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't think I got my intentions across in the first chapter. This will be a multi-chaptered story, with two letters in each chapter. I have somewhat lengthend the space between when Percy wakes up and when he finds the Romans, but that's only to develop the story a bit more.**

**I don't own PJO**

Dear Percy,

We're doing okay without you at camp. Lessons are going as normal, the strawberry fields are thriving, and new campers are still coming in. You can tell something's wrong, though. The fire isn't nearly as large or bright during sing-a-longs. Capture the Flag doesn't bring as much excitement as usual. But maybe I just have a biased view, who knows? Although, if there was someone who might miss you more than I do, it's Blackjack. He comes and goes, I think trying to find you. I should stop being so depressing. You'll never believe it, but Clarisse actually acts as though she misses you as well! Of course, it's more the "I miss having someone to treat as a punching bag", but that's Clarisse for you. The Stoll brothers are trying to keep up morale, but the pranks just don't seem to have the usual spark. How pathetic must we sound to you? We defeated Kronos, basically saved the world and we can't at least put on a good face with you gone. I guess you can take that as a compliment, although I don't know that I want your head getting any bigger, Seaweed Brain. We have a few leads on where you could be. There are powerful demigod vibes coming from North Carolina, so Grover and a couple demigods went to see if you might be there. I hope you are.

I'll see you soon,

Annabeth

P.S. My dad sends his love. The same can't be said for my mother

Dear Annabeth,

I'm holed up in an abandoned hotel basement. I think I've lost the monsters for a few hours, so I've decided to write you another letter. I'm doing better with the whole memory loss thing. I can picture you almost perfectly now! You call me Seaweed Brain, right? Well, I definitely feel like my brain is full of seaweed right now. I wonder how long we've known each other. I have a feeling that it's a long time. I wish I could tell you that I'm thinking about you. If the few memories that I have of you make me feel such a sense of loss, then I can only imagine what you're feeling. Or maybe I'm totally interpreting this wrong, and our friendship is totally one-sided. How disappointing would that be! Annabeth, I have to cut this short. Hear voices, footsteps. I'll try to write back as soon as I can.

Really hoping this isn't one of those snake ladies,

Percy

P.S. I remember what happened at the volcano.


End file.
